1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an entertainment system for use in a vehicle, and more particularly to an entertainment system with selectable IR receive/transmit codes and day/night picture modes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Entertainment consoles mounted in vehicles provide video and audio entertainment to passengers therein. Some known designs include consoles having a screen for displaying video and a media source, such as a video cassette player (VCP), a digital video disc (DVD) player, a HDD/memory card reader, etc.
Known vehicle mounted consoles are programmed to receive a single set of commands from, a remote control. As an example, when two consoles of the same manufacturer are mounted together in a vehicle, any one of the provided remote controls will operate both of the consoles. However, this can be problematic since a passenger may wish to adjust one of the consoles to play a particular media source without affecting the other console.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounted console in a vehicle that can be separately controlled from another console using a single remote.
Further, known vehicle mounted consoles output audio signals from a media player to a single sound system in the vehicle and cannot be easily configured to output audio signals to a different sound system in the vehicle. As an example, it may be desirable to toggle between sound systems for passengers sitting in different parts of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounted console that can be programmed to output audio signals to a particular vehicle sound system.
Moreover, the brightness of known vehicle mounted consoles can not be easily adjusted. A typical vehicle mounted console makes use of an LCD display to save space and reduce energy consumption. However, the visibility of a typical LCD display is greatly affected by environmental lighting. Such a console may be viewed under various environmental lighting conditions, ranging anywhere between the near complete darkness of a moonless night to the extreme light of a bright and sunny afternoon. These environmental lighting conditions can often change quite rapidly based on the weather.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle mounted entertainment system with day and evening light modes that can be remotely selected.